


Красная корона

by creepysweater



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Зарисовка про Беллами и Кларк.





	Красная корона

Обычная вылазка. И все как обычно. Они сжимают в руках оружие и пустую тару, которую взяли на случай, если смогут собрать что-то съедобное. Беллами идёт позади — неспешно, осматриваясь по сторонам, вглядываясь в кроны деревьев. Опасность может поджидать повсюду.

Иногда он отвлекается на светлые волосы, то и дело попадающие в поле зрения. Кларк снова с ними. Беллами не уверен, надолго ли. Она никогда не задерживается, будто не понимает, что все они в ней нуждаются. Как в лидере, как в символе. Это тот редкий случай, когда Беллами справедливо судит людей по себе.

Вдруг процессия замедляется и останавливается.

— Смотрите!

— Вот это да!

— Так красиво…

Беллами устремляет взгляд туда, куда смотрят остальные, и видит поляну, усеянную ярко-красными цветами. Цвет такой насыщенный, что Беллами инстинктивно морщится. Но его спутники не столь осторожны, они подходят ближе, рассматривают, срывают и вдыхают аромат. Беллами поджимает губы, когда замечает, что Кларк тоже подцепляет пальцами стебель, обрывает его и прижимает красную головку к носу. Беллами с трудом подавляет желание вырвать возможно ядовитое растение из ее рук, но ничего не происходит, никто не задыхается и не дергается в конвульсиях, и Беллами расслабленно выдыхает.

Спустя минуту их отряд уже отдыхает на привале. Один лишь Беллами все еще не приближается к поляне, а кружит по периметру, крепко сжимая оружие. И снова то и дело отвлекается. Его спутники заняты своими делами, весьма бестолковыми на взгляд Беллами. Но пока его это не раздражает, он терпеливо молчит.

Он видит, что Харпер набрала ворох этих жутких цветов и теперь плетет из них венок. Кларк сидит рядом и пытается повторять ее действия. Странно наблюдать их за таким откровенно девичьим занятием. Беллами ловит себя на мысли, что вообще не видел всех этих ребят за каким-то иным занятием, кроме выживания. Он задумывается, что делала Кларк на «Ковчеге», когда не была вынуждена вести за собой людей. Он даже готов представить ее за чтением книги или какой-нибудь скучной настольной игрой, съедающей весь ее потенциал. Но это слишком скучно.

— Закончила! — оповещает довольная Харпер, демонстрируя сплетенный венок.

Кларк кисло улыбается и сокрушенно роняет в траву свою работу, недоделанную и неаккуратную.

— Ты победила, — с улыбкой говорит она.

На лице Харпер отражается сомнение, а потом она, лучась радостью, надевает венок на голову Кларк. Та смеется, расправляет плечи и вертит головой из стороны в сторону. А Беллами наконец не может отвести взгляд на поиски затаившейся в лесу опасности. Все его внимание сосредоточено на Кларк, которая теперь по-особенному хороша. Его щеки теплеют, а во рту пересыхает.

Любую другую девушку, ту же Харпер, венок сделал бы похожей на нимфу, мифы о которых читала мама маленьким Беллами и Октавии. Но Кларк венок придает вид величественный. Он напоминает корону. Красную. Потому что если бы Кларк Гриффин и впрямь носила корону, то она была бы именно такого цвета. Им окрашено все ее «правление» на этой планете. Им был бы окрашен и меч Беллами, если бы у него был таковой вместо винтовки.

Он тихо любуется невиданной ранее картиной, понимая, что вряд ли еще когда-нибудь Кларк позволит себе подобное баловство. Но пока она веселится, не обращая внимания на спутавшиеся с прядями цветы. На белом красный ярче всего, это пугающе завораживает. Беллами с огромным трудом отрывает от нее взгляд. И дело не в том, что ему не нравится это зрелище. Нравится, до чертиков нравится! Дело в том, что Беллами — часть «свиты», верный рыцарь. Ему просто нельзя отвлекаться. И потому он встряхивает головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и, поглаживая пальцем спусковой крючок, делает новый обход вокруг их стоянки.


End file.
